Dreams hang in the air
by disorder-destroy
Summary: L'amour était une farce de mauvais gout, un piège grossier, un jeu auquel il n'avait jamais voulu jouer. Pourtant, dans les ténèbres, deux cœurs s'entrechoquent, deux cœurs se heurtent, avec violence, avec passion. Mais les démons du passés sont là, à leurs côtés. Il n'avait jamais voulu être sauvé. [UA]


**Disclaimer:** Tout mérite revient à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata qui ont eu l'immense gentillesse de nous créer le joli petit monde de Death Note. Les personnages leurs appartiennent, sauf ceux originaux, que je préciserais. Tout droits leurs reviennent, et cette fiction qui est mienne n'est pas à but lucratif -faut-il préciser?- De plus, pour que ce soit clair, cette fiction est un UA. C'est à dire que si je me puise des personnages, leurs histoires ne seront pas la même, leurs vies non plus, leurs âges. Certains détails seront réutilisés, mais pas de présence de Shinigami ou de Cahier de la mort ici. Aussi, j'écris sur Death Note autant par l'amour que je porte à cette oeuvre que par la fantastique ressource des personnages.

**Raiting:** M. Dans cette fiction, se trouvera des scène homosexuels. En effet, cette histoire est un Boy's Love. Si vous êtes homophobe ou pas intéressé, personne ne vous oblige à lire, et surtout pas moi. De plus, des scènes explicite seront décrites, et si vous êtes trop jeunes ou que vos petits esprits risquent d'en être choqués, ne lisait pas. But, je ne verrais pas dans la violence, le SM ou autres trucs dérangés. Je n'ai rien contre, mais la simplicité est mieux à mon gout.

**Pairing:** Le couple principal sera Mello/Matt. Il y aura peut-être deux trois autres couples en fond, mais ce sera sur le fond de l'intrigue, car les perso' les plus travaillés seront eux. De plus, ce n'est pas juste une histoire d'amour mielleuse.

**Petites infos:**

Cet histoire est un projet, un projet qui me plait, que j'ai un peu avancé. Mais il reste pour le moment un projet, que je ne suis pas sûr d'assumer. Mais j'espère vous revoir très bientôt avec cette histoire, donc le scénario trotte dans ma tête presque continuellement.

Je ne peux garantir une happy-end, ni même une fin. Mes personnages seront libre, et si je m'investis leurs décisions sera propres. Cette histoire abordera des thèmes sombres, comme certains plus joyeux.

Je recherche activement une bêta, et quiconque accepterait de m'aider sera hyper hyper aimable :3.

Les commentaires, sont plus que recommandés. Une review n'est pas forcement positive, et j'accepte toute critique si elle est formulé poliment et expliqué. Les erreurs rendent plus fort, c'est bien connus.

Pour le titre, c'est plutôt simple, et je pensais surtout à une chanson de _Black._

Toute référence seront expliqués, et s'il y a des maladresse merci de les relever, j'essaierais d'arranger ça.

C'est pas génial, et je remercie toute personne lisant ce texte.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

**Ainsi jouais-je, avec des nuances qui appartenaient qu'à moi, toute une partition du malheur, qui allait du dégoût au mépris et jusqu'au sanglot, un orchestre riche de variations, de finesses mais dont le son était répétitif, monotone et pas tellement gracieux.**

Du temps qu'on existait, Marien Defalvard.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

**Prologue**

L'obscurité s'infiltrait. La nuit avait conquis le ciel. Sa vision se ternissait, et les pâles lueurs disparaissaient. Il aimait la nuit. Cette sensation, de ne plus être vu. De ne plus pouvoir voir. Il était toujours aussi aveuglé. La noirceur qui l'entourait faisait batte son cœur un peu plus vite. L'adrénaline, une pointe de danger. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il comptait le découvrir. Il avait besoin de l'inconnu. Il avait besoin de nouveauté. Sinon, sa vie lui paraissait encore plus fade. Et la fadeur, c'était ce qu'il détestait.

La fumée âcre qu'il rejetait à chaque bouffée de nicotine colorait la nuit, avant de s'évaporer, quelques secondes à peine. Il aurait aimé n'être qu'une touche de fumée. Dans l'obscurité, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire amer. C'était un peu faux. Il aurait aimé être un oiseau, il aurait aimé être un peu moins éphémère.

Les néons décharnés qui ornaient les façades étaient bien loin. Pas de bar remplit d'ivrognes, ou de boîtes aux jeunes déchaînés. Non, il était seul, dans les ténèbres. Et le bruit de ses Doc's tuait le silence dans un rythme régulier. Son souffle, lui était inaudible. Seul l'épaisse fumée qui franchissait ses lèvres fines prouvait sa respiration. Son visage, baigné dans l'obscurité était levé vers le ciel, qui n'était plus qu'une mer sombre et infinie.

La nuit avait, à ses yeux, une beauté différente. Elle ne montrait rien, ne faisait que ressentir ce frisson si particulier. Elle était invisible, mais que trop présente.

-_Tu as du feu_,please ?**(1)**

Un sursaut. Avec une presque inquiétude, il recula doucement. Une petite voiture passa à ses côtés, ses phares illuminant un bref instant la présence nouvelle. Un homme. Jeune. D'une démarche confiante, presque arrogante, il s'avança vers le garçon. Même dans la nuit, il paraissait assuré. Façade, mensonge. De sa main droite, il sortit un briquet bon marché. Sa main gauche, elle, avait trouvé refuge sur le haut de son Smith & Wesson** (2)**. A ses yeux, jamais on était trop protégé.

La flamme jaillit brusquement, alors qu'il prenait le temps d'observer le gamin. Étrange. Original. Un peu décalé. A la vive lumière, alors qu'il allumait une barrette de nicotine, il vit ses grands yeux sans vraiment les discerner derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres canaris s'accrocher siens. Une demie seconde, tout au plus, et il se rendit compte qu'il l'a à peine regardé. Le garçon s'éloigna un peu de la lumière, ses lèvres carmines s'enroulant avec une certaine sensualité à la base du filtre. Il se recouvrait de l'obscurité, laissant le jeune homme ranger son briquet.

Dans les ténèbres, il se sentait observé. Et c'était une drôle de sensation.

-Merci.

Sa voix résonna à nouveau. Douce, un peu détachée, presque lointaine. Qui était-il ? Que pouvait-il bien faire, au milieu de la nuit, ici. Peut-être qu'il était un peu comme lui. Cette pensée gonfla son cœur d'espoir.

Les mots passèrent ses lèvres, sans un réel avis de sa part. Sa voix était rauque, un peu froide. C'était sa façon de s'exprimer. Il n'était pas vraiment hautain, mais contrairement aux autres, il restait toujours debout. Face à la déchéance, face à la mort. Il était unique, par son envie de survivre. Et ce n'était que très peu glorifiant.

-Tu vas dormir où ?

Il se demanda un instant si le garçon n'était pas parti, mais étrangement, il sentait sa présence dans ce noir le plus complet. Il se questionna vaguement, sur ce que la mort pouvait avoir de différent de la vie. A ses yeux, tout n'était qu'errance. Une errance sans fin, sans commencement, sans repos. Le genre d'errance qui achève quiconque, sauf lui. Il était plus puissant. Plus puissant que tous les hommes réunis.

-Nulle part.

La voix qui s'élevait dans l'obscurité était toujours aussi plate et inexpressive mais mélodieuse et tendre. Comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Au final, cela en avait-elle ? Il était impulsif, et faisait rarement preuve de charité. Pourtant, un sourire un peu crispé se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était un sourire qui grignotait les lèvres, mais que personne n'apercevra jamais. Un sourire tellement rare.

-Suis-moi. Tu as un nom ? murmura-t-il.

Sa voix claqua, autoritaire et sèche. Comme pour se rassurer, qu'il n'était pas en train d'aider un drôle de passant. Comme pour se rassurer, qu'il n'était pas en train de faire preuve de gentillesse. Son nom ne l'intéressait pas, et l'intérêt poli avec lequel il le demandait des plus faux. Ses bottes en cuir claquaient sur les pavés, alors que le jeune homme derrière lui, silencieux, se faisait plus discret.

Il ne sembla pas prendre la peine de lui répondre, et cela lui allait. Il n'aimait pas faire la conversation, il n'aimait pas faire grand-chose. Une cigarette trouva refuge entre ses lèvres, alors que la flamme disparaît.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit un trousseau de clés. Avec habitude, il ouvrit la porte marbrée. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Il ne voulait pas que la lumière s'allume. Il ne voulait pas que l'obscurité s'envole. C'était sa seule protection. Il regretta rapidement, son invitation. Quelle idée, lui qui ne donnait jamais dans la pitié.

-Je peux dormir ailleurs, tu sais, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Il ne lui accorda aucune importance. Il franchit le perron, ne se retournant pas un instant. Avec une lenteur un peu effrayante, il gravit les escaliers bétonnés. Il ne voulait pas se retourner. La lumière automatique s'était allumé, et éblouissait ses grands yeux bleutés. Il avait peur d'être déçu, il n'aimait que l'inconnu. Arrivé devant la petite porte en bois, il la poussa sans difficulté.

Il sentait son corps trembler. Quelqu'un pénétrait dans son refuge doré, et il l'avait lui même invité. Ce n'était pas très grand, ni très ordonné. C'était un bric-à-brac d'objets entassés. Avec une lenteur calculée, il se tourna vers l'inconnu, qui ne le quittait visiblement pas des yeux.

La première chose qu'il remarque chez lui, ce fut ses cheveux entremêlés. D'une couleur carmine. La première réflexion qu'il se fit, c'était qu'il avait ramené chez lui un homme aux cheveux de la couleur du sang. Puis sans gêne ou timidité, il l'observa avec minutie. De son côté, le garçon l'imitait.

Il se fit réflexion qu'il devait avoir une ou deux années de moins que lui. Il semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence, avec ses traits doux et mutins. Il portait un petit pull à rayures, qui devait le laisser geler par cet hiver glacial. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés, derrière ses verres jaunis.

-Appelle-moi Matt.

Il vit les lèvres rosées bouger, et les mots emplirent l'air. Il reçoit une réponse qu'il n'attendait plus. Sans poser de questions, il l'invita à le suivre d'un geste raide. Il désigna le lit, sans le regarder, annonçant silencieusement qu'il dormirait dans le canapé. Il allait quitter la petite pièce, qui était la sienne. Il ne se souvint plus le jour où il avait laissé quelqu'un y pénétrer. C'était encore pire que le reste de l'appartement, cela semblait à un fourre tout géant. Des piles d'objets s'empilaient dans tous les coins, et seule une petite chaise et le lit semblaient avoir été épargnés.

Une main douce se posa sur son poignet, pour le retenir. Encore une fois, un sursaut violent secoua son corps. Il n'était pas habitué aux contacts si appuyés. Et à vrai dire, il n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Il était ce genre de personne, qui ne se sentait bien que dans la solitude.

La solitude, qui laissait un gout amer à chaque baiser. Une saveur douloureuse, qui ne s'effaçait jamais vraiment. Qui restera présente, à chaque instant. Une fois liés, elle ne nous quittait jamais vraiment. Et il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Elle s'accrochait, persistait. Alors, avec fatalité, on apprenait à l'aimer.

-C'est bon, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux.

Comme s'il comprenait sa grimace, il lâcha son emprise alors qu'il s'éloignait quelque peu. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges enleva son haut d'un geste lascif. Même s'il ne pouvait apercevoir son regard, il le sentait. Accroché, soudé au sien. L'idée que la personne en face de lui n'était qu'un gigolo le fit grimacer. Il n'en avait pas l'allure. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt lui, qu'on prenait pour une prostituée, avec ses vêtements trop serrés et le cuir qui recouvrait son corps maigre.

Pourtant, une chose était sûr, le garçon était plein de sensualité. Son torse était fin, imberbe et brillant à la lumière tamisée. Son jean rejoignit le sol, alors qu'il se retrouvait en boxer, étrangement offert sur la couverture azure. Pensait-il que c'était le prix à payer ?

Il décrocha son regard du sien, laissant son regard parcourir rapidement son corps longiligne et agréable. D'un geste assuré, il posa son perfecto sur un côté, et ses chaussures montantes au bas du lit. Il n'aimait pas dormir en tenue légère, et encore moins quand se trouvait une autre personne dans le lit.

Il éteignit la lumière, alors qu'il se couvrait, à présent replongé dans l'obscurité.

-Enchanté, Matt. Moi, c'est Mello. Maintenant, dors.

Sa voix était tranchante, presque agressive et le silence engloutit ses mots. Comme toujours.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

_Assis là. Un peu ici, un peu là-bas. Un peu partout, un peu nulle part, surtout. Il s'envolait, trop vite pour s'en souvenir. Trop vite pour s'attacher, trop vite pour aimer. Il fuyait, avec espoir. L'espoir d'oublier, d'apprendre à vraiment voler. Et de ne pas avoir besoin de s'arrêter. Explorer les cieux sans fin. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin. Toucher, goûter cette liberté. _

_Et à l'instant où ses ailes ne pourront plus le sauver, il se laisserait chuter. Gracieusement, amoureusement._

_Son corps bougeait. Doucement, lentement. La voix douce faisait vibrer tous ses ports. Les basses, elles, font frémir son corps. Le rythme n'était plus que le sien. Il vit. Il vit enivré. Il vit sans frontière, ni limite. Il prenait tout ce que la vie peut lui donner, sans jamais rien offrir en retour. Il se sentait libre, egoistement libre et ça lui plaît. Sans attache, sans rattache. Il vit camé, il vit drogué._

_Avec une fatalité désolante. L'esprit s'envolait, l'espoir s'émiettait. Et les cœurs saignaient. Toujours plus puissant, toujours plus violent. Ils criaient grâce, suppliaient une fin qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. La douleur était subjective, mais elle ne paraissait que réelle, que trop réelle. Comme si elle vivait, en lui. Comme si elle respirait et se nourrissait. De lui. Et il n'avait que le pouvoir de crier, d'implorer._

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

Les flashs qui crépitaient se taisaient. Il haïssait dormir. Son esprit s'échappait, son subconscient s'imposait. Chaque nuit, c'était la même rengaine, la même guerre qu'il ne gagnait jamais. Il se battait contre lui-même, contre ses souvenirs qui menaçaient de le submerger tout entier. Il sentait une présence, à ses côtés. Rassurante, enivrante. Ses yeux océans s'habituaient à l'obscurité, alors qu'il peinait à discerner cette présence. Matt, lui semble-t-il. Il était un peu comme lui, un peu personne, un peu tout le monde. Et comme jamais, il se sentait attiré.

Avec un soupir agacé, sa main vient titiller les mèches rougeâtres éparpillées sur l'oreiller. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Et s'il n'avait pas été là, où serait-il à cet instant ? Sa curiosité, mal placée et à présent éveillée, s'oublia soudainement. Le parquet grinçait. Dans la pièce d'à côté, dans son sanctuaire aimé. Il se redressa avec une soudaine vitalité, alors que le garçon à ses côtés semblait s'éveiller. Il récupéra l'arme sur son flanc, à demi inquiet.

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec brusquerie. Même en pleine obscurité, Mello le reconnaît. Une moue s'afficha sur ses lèvres, alors que la lumière éblouit à présent la pièce. Un juron passa ses lèvres, alors que le corps du gamin se pressait contre le sien. Manquait plus que ça.

-Désolé, Melli-Mello, j'avais besoin de ton aide.

Sans une autorisation quelconque, l'intrus s'avachit sur la chaise en osier. Sa voix était toujours aussi morne et inquiétante. Le surnom le fit rougir de colère, mais il ne releva pas. Trop habitué, trop blasé. Son regard se posa sur le petit cadran. 3Heures du matin. A cette vue, un grognement lui échappa. L'intrus semblait déguster une gourmandise sans intérêt, sans discrétion. Le corps enfouit contre le sien se tendait, alors qu'un gémissement profond passa les lèvres du garçon à ses côtés.

Il commençait à perdre patience. Surement, et lentement. La situation était des plus ridicules, et il ne voulait que terminer sa nuit. Une rancune ancienne le ravagea brusquement, alors que l'intrus se relevait à demi courbé.

-Tu sais, la vie offre parfois des choix. Des chemins, des routes charpentés. Elle est pleine de possibilité. Mais on ne peut pas faire demi-tour, jamais. Chaque choix s'assume, chaque erreur se paye. Aujourd'hui, les cloches ont sonné. Et tu me dois bien plus que la vie, Melli-Mello.

Les mots étaient toujours aussi incongrus, vides de sens et plats. A semi-recroquevillé, ses yeux sombres le fixaient avec une intensité qui n'avait plus le pouvoir de le gêner. Il sentit la haine, s'incruster. Lentement, doucement, capturer ses veines, tendre son corps et serrer son cœur. Il détestait cette haine, ravageuse, qui détruisait le peu de parcelle d'humanité qu'il possédait. Son corps se releva, alors que la présence à ses côtés semble avoir quitté Morphée.

-Oui, c'est vrai, L. Je te dois la mort. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher Near, plutôt. Ce petit con te lèche les botes, et tu le sais. Je ne travaillerais pas pour toi, plus jamais. Et j'espère que tu n'as pas touché à mes placards.

Sa voix était glaciale, hautaine. Sa main était toujours posée sur son arme, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'en servir. Certainement pas face à lui. La rancune qui brûlait dans son regard azur cachait quelque chose de plus doux. De plus faible, de plus suggéré. D'une certaine manière, il aimait cet homme autant qu'il le détestait.

L'homme posa ses yeux sombres et cernés sur le garçon à ses côtés. Il semblait toujours aussi mort, et inexpressif. La seule chose qu'on pouvait lire dans ses grands yeux noirs fatigués, c'était l'intelligence. Il était une sorte de machine, inhumain. Il se demandait souvent s'il avait déjà pleuré, ou même sourit. Il le connaissait depuis des années, maintenant, et ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu un jour un tant soit peu expressif.

Il s'avança vers le lit, une pochette cartonné à la main. Ses yeux passaient de lui au jeune garçon. Il se dit avec ironie, que pour une fois, L était en train de se tromper.

-Il se nomme Light. Tu vas le surveiller, et pas qu'un peu. Trouve quelqu'un, pour t'aider. Ce sera la dernière fois que je te solliciterais. C'est une promesse. Il faut juste que je trouve le truc qui cloche avec cet homme. Désolée du dérangement, Melli-Mello.

Il posa la pochette sur la petite chaise, toujours à demie-recroquevillé, avant de s'échapper, silencieusement. Il était une personne étrange, incernable. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'était pas possible de converser avec lui. C'était comme parler à un mur, insensible. C'était comme espérer une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais. C'était un homme, qu'il avait avant prit pour modèle, et qu'il haïssait plus encore que l'existence qu'il menait.

Le garçon, encore une fois, le fixait derrière ses verres colorés à présent éveillé. Il sentait son regard le transpercer. Et il mourrait d'envie de voir ses prunelles qu'il s'imaginait dorées. Il vit sa main, se lever, s'avancer. Et ça l'effrayait plus que cela ne le devrait. Ses doigts fins se posèrent sur sa peau meurtrie.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Sa voix brûlait de curiosité, son ton d'interrogation. Il ne semblait pas désolé, ni même dégoutté. D'un geste brusque, il rejeta sa main au loin. Il n'aimait pas quand on le touchait, il detestait encore plus quand c'était cette partie là de son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à lui donner.

-Ta gueule, et dors, murmura-t-il, alors qu'il faisait revenir l'obscurité.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

Un rayon opportun vint chatouiller sa joue. Un grognement rauque passa ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, le sommeil fut sans rêve. Libérateur et reposant. Il aurait aimé ne jamais le quitter. Il pensait parfois, souvent, à s'endormir à tout jamais. Il lui manquait le cran, peut-être. Mais un jour, il le trouverait.

A côté de lui, la place était chaude, accueillante. Il n'avait pas dormi seul. Un moment lui fut nécessaire, puis tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il ne se comprenait pas lui même, mais y faisait abstraction. Ce n'était pas bien important, après tout. Ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil se posèrent sur l'enveloppe craft. Il la trouvait laide, fade, et presque arrogante. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la voir se consumer, sans jamais l'ouvrir. Mais c'était un rêve impossible, un désir à peine pensable.

D'un pas trainant, il rejoignait la pièce à vivre, à peine surpris d'y trouver le garçon. Il était de dos, et s'il avait entendu sa présence, elle ne semblait pas l'intéresser. Debout devant la gazinière abîmée, il semblait étrangement concentré. Son regard se posa sur son dos, recouvert de sa marinière. Ses jambes, elles, interminables, étaient nues. Leurs blancheurs irréelles lui donnait la drôle d'envie de poser ses lèvres, dessus, alors que son pull large voilait ses fesses qu'il devinait fermes sans peine. Il n'aimait pas l'attractivité du garçon, ni le pouvoir qu'il semblait exerçait sur lui.

A la lumière du jour, ses cheveux semblaient encore plus rouges que dans la nuit.

-Je suis doué, en informatique. Si tu me dégotes un petit engin, je pourrais t'aider pour tes.. recherches ?

Sa voix était douce, un peu rêveuse, et son visage délicat se tourna vers lui. Son nez, ses lèvres, ses traits. Tout semblait doux, et pourtant bien plus masculin que lui. Ses yeux, eux, étaient toujours masqués par ses grosses lunettes. Cela le déstabilisait un peu, car il avait toujours eu besoin de cerner, de comprendre. Et sans son regard, le jeu n'en devenait que plus dur.

Il trouvait la proposition agréable. Mais pouvait-il entraîner qui que ce soit dans ce genre de chose ? Il ne savait pas de quoi cette histoire pouvait bien parler. Mais si c'était lui qui s'en occupait, il imaginait bien la chose. Il se releva, sans lui répondre ou lui adresser un regard.

Une plaquette de chocolat trouva refuge dans sa main, alors qu'il la dégustait en silence, le "crack crack" régulier de ses dents contre le paradis bruné. Son regard était posé sur le plafond blanchâtre, alors que ses pensées s'égaraient.

-Est-ce que c'est la mafia ?

Encore une fois, sa voix douce le tire de sa rêverie. Un rire jaune passe ses lèvres, alors que son regard se pose sur le garçon, qui avait maintenant une tasse de café fumante à la main. Il était sûr que ses yeux l'observaient, il se sentait presque fouiller.

-Si tu veux, oui, et c'est ma mafia à moi..

Le garçon, s'il ne comprit pas, ne fit aucune réflexion. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, comme si ses paroles étaient les plus naturels au monde. Cette constatation manqua presque de le faire sourire. Il reposa ses yeux sur le mur en hauteur. Il aimait laisser le silence s'étirer, prendre sa place doucement. Il aimait cette solitude cuisante et brûlante. Même entouré, il était plus seul que tous les autres aux mondes.

-Je ne sais pas guérir avec les mots, mais je sais guérir avec mon corps, si tu veux.

Il n'avait rien d'aguicheur, et cette phrase, tout aussi douce que les autres, n'avait rien de vulgaire. Elle était d'une douceur enjôleuse, et la proposition était des plus intéressantes. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était de l'humour, mais le jeune garçon ne semblait pas s'amuser d'une quelconque façon.

Qui es-tu, Matt ?

Il ne se doutait pas que c'était une question qui prendrait place dans son existence.

Un sourire. A peine réel, à peine visible. C'était le genre de sourire qu'on devinait, qu'on craignait même parfois d'avoir imaginé. Il flottait sur ses lèvres fines sans jamais vraiment les étirer. C'est une sensation qu'il avait presque oubliée.

-Ta gueule, et donne-moi une clope.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

(1) La partie italique de cette phrase est prononcée en Français dans l'histoire.

(2) Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris, c'est une arme. Je ne voulais pas inonder de références, mais c'est une belle arme selon les tirages.


End file.
